Someone You Should Know
by Killer Moth
Summary: A coda to Teen Titans Go's fourth issue. Based on the final line of the issue, Robin seeks out Raven's advice.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans.

Author Note:This is my first fiction so bear with me until I get this right. I am writing in response to the recent "Teen Titans Go!" issue #4. In it Robin and Starfire as well as Raven and that Goth kid from "Sisters" go on dates. Robin's went horrbly was as Raven's went pretty well. The last line was Starfire saying to Robin that maybe he consult Raven over the "traditional ascepts of the Valentine's Day" and I got to thinking. Anyway it's belated because I couldn't get the issue until a couple of weeks ago and some free time.

Let's get started

What a mess.

That's the first thing Robin thought when he got home. The day was a disaster in all respects but the problem was which one was the topper:The Puppet Master ruining their date,fighting Cyborg and Beast Boy,or the implication made by Starfire that antisocial Raven was more successful on Valentine's Day than he was.

Or maybe all three but the last one hurt though.

He found it hard to believe that the ultra-reclusive "queen of the Goths" Raven has more of a social life than he did.

He didn't even want to go but Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't shut up until he did. Granted he wanted to date Starfire sooner but with Slade and adjusting to life here he didn't have the time. Now he had some time but was unsure. Unsure with a lot of things. As much as he wanted to psychoanalyze himself,he needed some help.

Help from the most cerebral person he knows second to Batman.

Now if only he could catch her in a good mood.

He wanted to ask the rest of the Titans where Raven was but between Cyborg's and Beast Boy's constant laughing and Starfire and her naivete,not to mention her comment still hurt he decided not to do that and just look around. He tried knocking her door-nothing. He thought she may be on the roof. She often meditates there. If not then the bay. He hopes he finds her soon or he's going to lose his nerve completely.

Success! He found her but she's meditating. The question is should he disturb her? The worst case scenario is she yells at him and he leaves. The relationship wouldn't change. 'What's the worst that can happen?'

His mind asked.

'Well now or never'

He walked behind her hearing the perinnial mantra she says. He's about to say something to indicate his prescence when she beat him to it.

"Yes?"

"Oh Raven. Are you busy?"

"I'm never busy for useless interruptions. What is it?"

Robin felt really small all of a sudden. 'OK,bad idea.'

"Never mind,Raven. Sorry to bother you." He said detectedly.

He started to walk in a slump when Raven looked at him. She didn't mean to snap:it was a defense mechanism she had. Most of the Titans were unsure of her and her motives anyway. The last thing she needed was to arouse their suscipions.

"Robin,I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. What did you want?"

Robin sat down beside her facing the ocean thinking of his next response.

"I guess I'm thinking about what Starfire said today."

"She said a lot of things today."

"It was...the last thing she said. That I should take Valentine advice from you."

"Oh...Well I think..."

"I'm sorry. It's just...that got to me. That you the most antisocial person I know actually has more of a social life than I do." Robin interrupted.

"Is that a problem?" Rancor starting to bulid inside her.

"No. _NO! _Not with you having one. The problem is _me_."

Raven had a look of surprise on her face.

"It's just...back in Gotham I had a life. Everyone knew me, mask and all. And here...I don't know anybody or anything anymore."

Raven thought for a moment. "Well,you're in a new city. That's bad enough. Plus working with people you're not used to. And..." she hesitated for a moment. "Slade."

"Yeah." Robin said in a despaired tone.

"But remember no matter how hard life can be,it's beats the alternative." Raven's mind was shocked of how it slipped out of her.

"You're right. I actually feel better. Thanks Raven."

Raven allowed a half-smile to show.

"So how was your date?" Robin said with a half grin on his face.

"Adequate."

Robin chuckled. "I don't know Raven. It looked quite...interesting from where I was standing."

"Actually adequate is the best word I can use to describe our..." she hesitated "...date."

"Well your _date_ was a lot better than mine was."

"Really? I thought it was your wish come true."

"Well maybe if it weren't the angry vendor,the Puppet Master and don't forget Cyborg and Beast Boy playing tag along."

"Don't you mean Beavis and Butthead."

"Yeah. God,what a mess."

"There will be other dates. Robin."

"I guess."

Raven tried her best to hide a uncertain and some might say hopeful look off her face.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. After the date,the more I thought about it,the more I'm certain."

"Certain of what?"

"More...I think I don't think I want a second date with her."

Raven then looked at Robin with a half curiosity/half unbelievable look on her face.

'But I thought he was interested in Starfire. What could this mean?'

Robin took a few minutes to form a response.

"I guess she really reminded me of a kid sister. Too juvenile. Just took until now to realize it."

Raven didn't know_ what_ response to make. Everything was going off in her head.

"Wha...what are you are going to do?"

Robin noticed her stutter. "I think I'm going to tell her and try to let her down easy. The key word being 'try'."

"Well,it will take some doing but I know Star will recover."

"Yeah,after a few months of crying."

They both laughed at that.

"Well enough of my social problems for one day. So Raven how far gone are you and that goth kid?

If you don't mind me asking."

Raven was busy thinking of an answer.

"You don't have to answer me. It's.."

"No. I want to answer. It's just hard to say."

"Lot of that going around today."

"Yes. I've seen him a couple of times. But it is not serious."

"I'm sorry. Problems?"

"Well it's hard to explain. I think I'm using him as a proxy for something."

"You mean a placeholder?"

"That's it."

"Really? Does that mean you have someone else in mind?"

Raven took a minute to answer but whispered "Yes."

"That's all I ask. You don't need to tell me."

'That's all he ever does is care. Is there any wonder?'

"No,I..I don't mind."

"Anybody I know?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you would give me a name,so can I ask what he's like?"

Raven thought for a moment but a warm feeling entered her mind.

"Well he's kind,compassionate,full of purity,caring,handsome to a degree."

"Wow he must be good if you actually saying all those things."

"He is."

Robin thought 'I wish that was me. Wait where did _that_ come from?'

"Does he know?"

"No."

'Wow,purity..." Robin was stunned by Raven's description. At that moment the overanalytical part of his brain kicked in and he said:

"Raven can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If this guy is full of...purity like you described. Do you think going with him will hurt your image?"

Raven was shocked. True she _did _have an image to protect:a sullen,emotionless,Gothic loner. But is that image more important than her heart and the possibility of actually being happy?

'No.'

"No. It wouldn't."

"What about you Robin? Is there someone special you want in your life?"

Robin noticed she changed topics but let it slide.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You answered for me. I should do the same."

Raven was tempted to glimpse in his mind but didn't:He left her alone and respected her privacy. Most of the time. Besides she wouldn't forgive herself if she did that to him.

'I hope it is who I think it is.' She then admonished herself for feeling such a useless emotion but still...

"Well she's very down-to-earth,mature,whipsmart,_wicked_ sense of humor,and has a very unique type of beauty. Quite Exotic."

"She sounds like quite a catch." Raven said in a quiet,thoughtful tone.

Robin noticed there was another tone to Raven's voice. But what could it be?

"She is."

"Do you think you would ever tell her?"

"One day. I will. Hopefully when this crap with Slade is over with. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I'd like to tell him but I'm afraid he may not return my feelings."

"Raven,how are you ever going to find out if you don't tell him.?"

Raven thought hard,'He's right. How _am _I ever going to find out if I don't say the truth?'

Robin thought about what he said and thought the same. 'I should talk. How am I ever going to find out if I don't say anything.'

"Robin."

"Raven."

"Raven you go first."

"Alright Robin. I.." This is it. This is when she was going to admit her feelings and whatever happens,happens.

And then destiny played a cruel trick. As she was going to say what's on her mind for the past couple of months his communicator beeped.

"Hold on Raven. Robin here."

"Beast Boy here. We need your help. Cyborg blew up the stove again."

"I did not! Tofu eating freak." Cyborg muttered in the background.

"Alright,alright. I'll be right there." Robin turned off the communicator and looked at Raven.

"You want to go ahead Raven?"

"I..I..." Nothing. The moment was ruined by those two idiots and so was Raven's courage.

"Never mind Robin."

"I'm really sorry. I guess I should take care of Bebop and Rocksteady."

"It's alright. I should finish meditating."

"Okay."

Robin walked back in the building but stopped.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your advice."

"You're welcome. Thanks for listening."

"Raven I also want to say that I hope you find that special guy. You of all people deserve to be happy."

Good thing Robin was facing away from her or he'd see one major blush.

"Thank you very much. I hope you find that special girl. Any girl would be special having you by her side..."

"Thanks Raven."

"Like me." She softly said but Robin already left within earshot.

"I probably should've said that while he was here shouldn't I?" She said to no one in particular.

She thought about it. She would wait until after Slade was finally defeated. 'I hope that's soon. This is really tearing me up inside.' She also wondered about her powers:'I hope I will have more control over them by the time I tell him. As long my feelings override my fears I should be alright.'

'I hope.'

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Took me long enough. I had some trouble finding a song but this I think fits rather well.

I've something to say to the serious Robin/Raven writers:Were they in character for the most part?

It's my first real attempt and I hope I got it right. At least mostly. I do have some progressive Raven/Robin

fics in the wings. Which should come in late May. Nothing left to say expect John McCrea does a nice Raven.


End file.
